


Movie Night

by HLBrennan



Series: SwanQueen drabbles and one-shots [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:19:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2757629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HLBrennan/pseuds/HLBrennan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Regina decided to have a movie night, a horror movie night, but what happens when Emma is late and Regina is impatient?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Regina curled her legs underneath her body on the love seat, clutching the bowl of freshly buttered popcorn against her laced negligee as she waited for her blond lover. Emma had decided that they would have a movie night while Henry was out camping with Charming, which rarely occurred, and decided a scary movie would suffice of all possible choices. It wasn't that Regina was scared by the films, she just didn't see the point in watching a movie based on the fantasy of ghosts and ghouls haunting a set of teenaged after they played with a ouija board or watching a group of friends run past a running car to the woods while they were being chased by a masked murderer, more or less. If anything, the mayor preferred watching documentaries because if she was going to watch something, she wanted to learn from it.

"Emma, come on!" She hollered, receiving a muffled 'I'll be there in a minute', which Regina has heard for the past ten times that she's called.

Sighing to herself, she decided to play the movie, her impatience with Emma and whatever the savior was trying to do had reached the limit. The brunette pulled the duvet that she had brought from her closet off of the arm of the sofa and laid it over herself, putting the popcorn on the coffee table. She flicked her wrist and killed the lights, leaving the room in a blanket of darkness minus the glimmering light from the television. The movie started immediately, the opening scene revealing newspaper articles with "KILLER" and "ANOTHER VICTIM" in bold print, causing Regina to snort at the predictability. Leaning her body to the side, the mayor rested her head against the arm of the sofa and curled her knees closer to her chest, engrossing herself into the movie as much as she could while anticipating the arrival of her lover.

After however long, Regina grew extremely irritated. She was at least twenty minutes into the movie and had received no sign of Emma coming to join her any time soon. The brunette flung the duvet off of her and stood up, pausing the movie as she made her way through the mayoral mansion, calling the sheriff's name repeatedly only to acquire a noticeably loud clash from the second floor. Regina knew the blonde was clumsy, but the sound gave her position away instantly. Her bare feet padded up the marble staircase until she stood at the top, glancing at every door that lined the hallway, all closed minus the exception of one.

Rolling her eyes, Regina mumbled 'idiot' to herself before walking down the hallway, straight to the opened door. If she were to think about it, Regina could have been casted in a horror film with this situation. A grown woman searching in a large house for her lover, in the dark, was another of the predictable, commonly used tactics in some of the scary movies that her and Emma "indulged" in. Pushing the asinine thoughts from her head, the mayor peeked her head in the doorway, not seeing the blonde in the darkness. She walked in, flipping the light switch on the wall and illuminating the spare bedroom.

As soon as the light flooded the room, the door slammed behind Regina, causing the brunette to jump out of her skin and turn around instantly. There was someone in the bedroom with her, but it wasn't her beloved sheriff. The person was tall and feminine, red haired, and dressed raggedly. A hockey mask, Regina swore she had seen that particular item before, was covering the perpetrator's face while a cut and red stained white blouse and shredded black pants clung to their fairly slim frame. The brunette glanced down at the red head's hand that clutched a Machete. Regina was scared, it was obvious by her bloodcurdling screech, but she had magic, she could defend herself.

Flicking her trembling hand to the side, the weapon flew to the opposite side of the room, and with another wave of her hand, the masked intruder was tossed to the parallel wall. A fireball was quickly conjured in Regina's palm and was aimed, but just as she began to throw it, the redhead screamed and withdrew the mask, revealing green eyes. "It's me 'Gina, don't shoot!"

The concentrated ball of flames dissipated in the mayor's hand, but a hard scowl formed on the brunette's face. Her brown eyes hardened at her lover as she removed the wig - which was purchased for their late night escapades - and stood up, straightening out her shirt and stretching.

"What the hell were you doing Emma!" Regina yelled, balling her hands into fists at her sides, staring daggers at the sheriff. Her blood pressure had to have been at least a solid 140 at the moment.

Emma shifted on her feet before reaching out for the mayor, but Regina stepped back out of the blonde's reach, obviously demanding an explanation. "I was just messin' around, it was a prank," Emma said dejectedly, sounding like a teenager trying to explain themselves to their parents or authorities.

"What if I would have killed you?" Regina reasoned, trying to keep her temper and the 'Evil Queen' inside of her in check. "Do you understand how stupid that little stunt was?"

"I'm sorry 'Gina."

The brunette crossed her arms over her chest, staring hardly at her lover. "As you should be. On top of that, you have managed to ruined yet another one of my blouses, but in a different manner."

"At least you won't prick your fingers on needles sewing a button on," Emma suggested and shrugged her shoulders, obviously trying to make a joke to distract the brunette from her anger.

"No I won't, but you will either figure out a way to get these stains out," Regina bargained, pointing to the blotches of red shades with one of her perfectly manicured nails, "or buy me yet another blouse."

"I'll buy you a new one," the sheriff chuckled, stepping closer to Regina and wrapping her arm around the woman's waist and Regina melted almost instantly. Despite her irritation with the idiotic blonde, Emma always knew how to make the brunette weak in her knees.

The blonde ran her fingers up Regina's sides purposely, teasing the woman with such ease that it truly astonished the older woman. Regina didn't think she could have been so attracted to someone, especially not Emma Swan, but she was reminded everyday of just how much she desired the sheriff: physically, mentally, and emotionally.

Just as Emma managed to latch her lips to olive skin, the mayor pushed her away, clicking her tongue in response. "Not so fast, Miss Swan, you're in no position to simply take." Regina was determined to keep the upper hand, a war reparation for Emma's antics.

Emma nodded her head slowly, taking a small step back while a smirk overtook her lips, "Yes, my queen."

Those three words sent numerous shocks of pleasure through Regina's body, jolting every nerve awake. Her title wasn't used with spite or malice, at least not by Emma, but with adoration and lust. 

Taking a step forward, Regina brought her hand up and tangled her fingers in thin, blond tresses, then pressed her lips roughly against Emma's, battling, and winning, for dominance. Regina loved the way she and Emma kissed, it was never the same. Each time there'd be a different balance of motions. At times the two women would kiss with pure lips, subtly gliding the top of their teeth over swollen skin. Then there were the days that a simple peck would suffice. Today was not that day. Regina wanted Emma begging, panting at the least, for forgiveness and release.

Breaking the kiss, the older woman trailed her lips down the blonde’s jawline and neck, biting at the soft section of skin where neck and shoulder meet. This was one of the places that she discovered made Emma squirm underneath her touch, and Regina took full advantage of that by popping the blood vessels under the skin and sucking them to the top, close enough to practically taste the metallic flavor of Emma's blood.

The sheriff's moans and gasps spurred the mayor on further, her hands grasping the clinging white fabric of the shirt on either side and pulling, buttons sprawling themselves around the room while the fabric collected on the floor. Regina didn't stop her lust fueled attack there, but continued to violently remove the blonde’s clothing, jerking the skin tight pants down pale thighs and allowing them to pool beside the blouse. Roughly, Regina pushed Emma onto the guest bed, immediately crawling on top of her, admiring the blonde’s body as she moved and straddled her.

Regina's movements were predatory, her eyes daring as she grabbed the hem of her negligee and pulled it over her head before she tossed it away. She watched her lover's reaction, luxuriating in the way that Emma's eyes would shamelessly linger on her body while the corner of the savior's lips would tug into a smile. Regina loved seeing the unmitigated adoration that crossed soft green eyes, it made her feel wanted, desired. There wasn't a doubt in her mind that the sheriff loved her, the way Emma looked at Regina proved it.

"How did I get so lucky?" Emma asked rhetorically, reaching upward to gently cup Regina's lace clad breasts.

A tint of red clung to Regina's chest and cheeks with the accompaniment of a shy grin. "I'll never know, but I do know I deserve to be first tonight," she sassed, leaning down to capture Emma's lips in a searing, but sensual, kiss.

"And what makes you think that?" The sheriff inquired between short pecks, raising her eyebrows.

This act caused Regina to let out a low chuckle before unclasping her bra from the front and shrugging the straps down her arms. "Because I'm the queen," she murmured softly, bringing her underwear down her legs and tossing them to the side after her bra.

As soon as the words passed her lips, Emma leaned forward and latched onto one of the woman's breasts, swirling her tongue over the nipple, causing a sigh of pleasure to emerge from Regina's throat. Emma sucked to the point of painful erection before popping it out of her mouth and smirking at the brunette. "You're my queen," she whispered, running her hands up taut abdominal muscles and clamping her lips over the other, less erect, but equally needy, nipple.

Regina tilted her head back, humming in delight at the feeling. Her hand trailed up the blonde’s back slowly, unsnapping the younger woman’s bra quickly then tangling her fingers in blond tresses and giving pulsating tugs. There was no doubt in her mind that would tell her any different than what Emma had said. Emma truly treated her as a queen, especially in bed, and that was one of the blonde’s more admirable qualities.

When the brunette felt she couldn't take anymore attention to her painful nipples, Emma removed her mouth and looked up at her with so much raw desire that it made the older woman shutter, another moan of pleasure leaving her slightly parted lips. The former queen was oblivious to where the savior's hands were, but shrieked in surprise when firm hands gripped her tanned backside and gently tugged her forward. The act quickly registered in Regina's brain as she inched her way up Emma's torso, resting her thighs on either side of the blond's face and carefully leaned back, dispersing a portion of her weight on the sheriff's chest. A small smile formed on the woman's lips as she gazed down at her lover and brushed the strands of golden tresses off of her already sticky forehead.

"Em, I really--"

Regina was interrupted by her impatient blonde. "Shut up and get up here," Emma said sternly, grabbing ahold of the queen's backside and pulling her forward once again and Regina obliged.

The savior's tongue swiped a straight path up her cunt, causing Regina to immediately moan at the sensation. She pressed one hand on the mattress for support while her other brushed blonde tresses off of Emma's forehead, watching as her lover drank every ounce of her in. The sheriff's piercing green eyes were staring up at her in a lust-filled manner, her cheeks already rosy after a few moments. Regina's body shivered deliciously slow, her brown eyes trained on Emma without wavering, as the woman ate her out with skill and finesse, switching movements graciously to give the brunette every possible sensation. Animalistic groans escaped Regina's throat as Emma swirled and flattened her tongue on her clit before sucking feverishly as if her life depended on it.

"Yes Emma, just like that," Regina exhaled with her head tilted back, rolling one taut nipple between her index finger and thumb while the other hand scraped and tugged on blonde tresses. The mayor knew she was close, her voice was drawing hoarse and her hips were already twitching and canting against Emma's beautiful lips. It hadn't made matters any better with the fact that they hadn't properly been together in at least a month. Regina was always busy with paperwork and Emma was out chasing Pongo on all hours of the night. Whenever they both came home at a reasonable hour, Henry was home as well, needing help with his homework. They didn't manage to make it upstairs until, at least, eleven o’ clock, and by that time, both were too exhausted from their daily activities and knew they had to be awake at six the next morning.

The words of encouragement seemed to spur the blonde further as her suckling seemed to increase ten fold, causing Regina to fall over the edge of the metaphorical cliff with a shudder and earthshaking scream of bliss, her lover’s name on her lips. Regina swore she saw white spots in her eyes while tingles traveled down her spine. Her chest heaved desperately, the oxygen struggling to travel through her blood system as she came down with aftershocks, Emma’s tongue gently caressing her lips, gathering her sweet nectar as a reward for this accomplishment.

Slowly crawling off of her lover’s face, a smile of content caressed her lips as she looked down at Emma, the pale pink lips glistening with moisture but turned into a Cheshire Cat grin. “I believe it’s my turn, your majesty,” Emma smirked, showing off a flash of teeth with her sass.

Regina rolled her eyes playfully at the sheriff before sliding down her body, placing chaste kisses all over the porcelain skin, afraid if she put pressure the frail skin would crack. She took her time savoring the milky flesh beneath her lips, not knowing when the next time is when they could be as intimate as they were being now. Gooseflesh greeted scarlet lips along Emma’s abdomen, the muscles clenching and twitching, rising slowly as the blonde tried to control her breathing, which Regina found adorable. Emma was truly trying not to make a sound, enduring the pleasured torture, but her willpower was waning and the mayor knew full and well. Trailing kisses down pale thighs, Regina reveled in the mewls that escaped Emma’s throat, a smirk lining her lips as she moved closer to the blonde’s core.

“Please Regina,” Emma whined, body twisting slightly in anticipation.

Taking pity on the sheriff, Regina positioned herself between legs that extended for miles. She took a long swipe of her tongue up the woman’s cunt, immediately relishing in the salter taste of arousal that so entirely coated the blonde. Emma moaned allowed, the sound music to the brunette’s ears. Regina puckered her lips slightly, taking Emma’s enlarged clit between her lips, practically purring against Emma, sending vibrations up the savior’s body.

Emma muttered a string of “yes”es, head falling back into the pillow. The brunette watched her intensely, flicking her tongue over the sensitive bundle of nerves as she indulged in the taste and visual of Emma’s arousal. Regina believed Emma was absolutely breathtaking in these moments: skin shiny and glistening with sweat, brow furrowing, blonde hair tossed along the pillows, emerald eyes darkened with desire, musky scent of Emma’s arousal, and muscles twitching at every form of stimuli.

Slicking two finger in Emma’s sweet nectar, Regina pushed them inside the blonde’s cunt with little resistance, removing her mouth to further admire the sheriff. The younger woman’s lips parted open, taking a sharp breath as her body shuddered beneath the brunette. Regina could feel Emma contracting, molten, velvet silk clutching her digits. Emma’s moans became more frequent and increased in volume, back arching softly off the mattress.

With a new idea, Regina crawled forward, moving her fingers faster within the blonde and leaning her head down, taking a taut, pink nipple between her lips. A guttural moan erupted deep from Emma’s stomach as she writhed on the bed, head tossing side to side. The brunette knew that the blonde was going to climax soon, just by her movements.

Speeding up her ministrations, the mayor smirked against Emma’s pliable skin, suckling in the younger woman’s breast as she cried out, body going rigid. Regina drew out the sheriff’s orgasm, languidly pulling her fingers out before pushing them back in. The body beneath her shook gingerly, chest heaving deliciously. Taking her fingers away once more, the brunette glanced at her glistening fingers once before closing her eyes and slipping them between her lips, tongue tracing every curve of her fingers. With a pop, Regina opened her eyes and removed her digits, laying her body against the blonde’s, who was still recovering.

“Never do anything as stupid as that ever again,” Regina chastised, resting her head against Emma’s warm, flushed chest.

“No promises.”

The mayor lifted her head and eyed the blonde, raising a challenging eyebrow in warning. “Emma.”

“Fine, fine.” Emma relented, opening her eyes and kissing Regina’s forehead tenderly. “I promise I wot do anything as stupid as that ever again.”

With a sated and tired smile, Regina placed her head back down, body flush against Emma’s as she willed her body to fall asleep, completely oblivious to the movie that still played downstairs in the living room and bowl of popcorn that was going stale.


End file.
